


shenanigans and webcomics

by zombieinyourhead (vinndetta)



Category: Namco High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demiboy Davesprite, Nonbinary Cousin, Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/zombieinyourhead
Summary: Cousin can't see color. Their watch has always been at zero. But somehow Davesprite makes them see that the world is beautiful with color anyway.





	shenanigans and webcomics

**Author's Note:**

> whaaAAAAAaat 
> 
> this was been an ooooold wip in a while sooOOooooOoo

_You have got to be kidding me_ , Cousin sighs, as they look around the room. The room is filled with a bunch of people that they don't know. First week of high school, and they've already ended up in detention. Cousin snorts, thinking that maybe that was a sign that he would be a future delinquent.

Cousin covers their face with the left hand and works on their homework. Maybe, if they work hard enough, they'll go unnoticed. Or at least, un-bothered.

"Yo, that's the new kid, amirite?"

Oh _shit_.

Cousin tried their best _not_ to listen as the students around them spurt out remarks about them. _How rude._ It's like they don't even realize that they're sitting right there where they can hear those remarks. How inconsiderate of them.

Cousin then notices that everyone is racing to sit down, and quickly looks up. The principal, Dig Dug, has just walked in with King, their apparent 'King' of Detention. The pun was probably intended, Cousin sighs, as they take roll-call.

Cousin hears the names called out, but hasn't quite heard their name yet. Dig Dug moves on to the exchange students, and it turns out - three other students here are exchange students as well!

Jane's called out first. Nothing strikes Cousin particularly strange about her. But that's the strange part, as everyone in the classroom seems strange enough. She seems to be the only normal one in here besides Aki. (But Cousin reminds themself that they're no more normal than any of the students here, with a drum that's alive and an actual, living, breathing spaceship).

Terezi is next, and Terezi is... strange. Her skin is darker than any other humans in the room and it's probably natural, as who would go making their skin dark every morning? But there is something else besides that. The way she talks seems normal, but they're something different about the way the letters are sounding out. (It's probably just Cousin's imagination).

Next is Davesprite, and holy... if Cousin thought a spaceship was weird, they would take that back. Davesprite is... a boy. But it's not the usual in black and white. He seems... shiny? Everything about him is pretty... (what. Cousin seems to want to take back that thought). Davesprite is also... a humanoid? A humanoid with wings. Even though he's sitting down, he still seems like he's floating.

"Cousin!"

Cousin got snapped out of their thoughts on the... creature ( _angel?_ the voice at the back of Cousin's mind speaks).

"Y-yeah. I'm here...." Cousin's voice dragged out.

Dig Dug was surprised apparently because everyone was here. Cousin only wonders what would happen to people caught ditching detention. Dig Dug would probably be pissed.

Dig Dug then went on a monologue on how detention works (doesn't it work like any detention? Stay there and do whatever you need to do, homework, whatever?) and how detention helps these low-lives. Apparently, to get out of detention, Cousin needs to join a club or face a wrestling move from King. They remark in their head that someone would have to be an idiot to take the wrestling option. King is so big and strong, and his muscles are huge. Although they were a bunch of misfits, Cousin was sure that no one was willing to die like that just yet.

After all that was done, Dig Dug asked Cousin to make friends. Cousin watched both King and Dig Dug exit, wondering how they could ever make friends with these people.

They all seem bananas...

Cousin seems to be ignored by all of the people here. Everyone's off doing whatever it is they do best, and Cousin is stuck here, trying to figure out how to pass this eternal hell... er... very long detention.

The only group that seems open - and, ironically, close to Cousin - is the exchange student group: Jane, Terezi, and... Davesprite.

Actually, Davesprite doesn't even seem to be in the group. He's just sitting near the group, eyes glazed over. He's sitting behind Cousin in a seat behind and to the right. He's looking at...

Cousin squeaks and looks away.

Davesprite is looking at them.

Cousin looks down at their homework. Why is Davesprite looking at them? Their face feels hot and Davesprite is probably the cause of this. Cousin curses Davesprite and decides to work on their homework instead.

-

Cousin has finished their homework and detention still isn't over yet. Davesprite has gone to looking at other things now in the other direction, and probably didn't realize Cousin caught him looking.

Cousin moves a seat back to sit next to him. Davesprite immediately looks at them, appearing to realize that Cousin is next to him just as soon as he sat down.. What a strange floating boy-

"hey you know this has nothing to do with the story at all right" Davesprite spurts out. Cousin tilts their head. "theres no point in reading this its just filler you can just scan though this text and ignore it"

Cousin has no idea what Davesprite is talking about and thought about cursing him out, for the first person they talks to sounds like a complete psychopath. Or is it sociopath? But all Cousin can blurt out through Davesprite's nonsense is "Huh?"

"i mean come on its just heres some text with your first encounter with this person and know more about said person get ready to love this person for the rest of your life be ready to tell your guardians that you dont care because this person is your true lover and were in love you can just read though this"

Cousin is starting to get angry. _What is this person talking about?_ Davesprite is blurting things about how they're in a story? That's totally believable. Just kidding. Davesprite is completely out of his mind.

"What the heck are you mumbling about?!" Cousin blurts out. They're not angry; they're just confused. What is this person talking about? _Jeez, if you wanna be friends, just say so,_ Cousin thinks. "Are you insane?!"

Davesprite faces towards them with an apologetic look. Cousin starts to think that this is just a prank to see their reaction. _Haha. Very funny._

"man sorry i didnt explain did i imma do you a favor make this long story hella short"

"I don't know. I really don't understand a thing you're saying." Cousin is really trying to understand, honest! But Davesprite sounds like a maniac that just got out of a mental hospital or something like that. "I think I defintely need a thorough explanation." _Along with a thorough explanation of why you're not in the mental hospital at this minute_ , the voice at the back of their mind speaks. Cousin mentally tells it to shut up.

Davespite does seem to be serious. Either that or he's putting up a good act. His face seems to be like he's just stating facts, not making up stuff as he goes along. _Maybe he's not lying?_ Huh. Davesprite's face is serious, cute, and... wait. _What?_

"trust me you dont want that you just want the cliff notes on this shiznizzle" Davesprite shrugs. "im basically a clone of this real cool kid from an alternate universe and i got turned in this floating bird guy im looking pretty suave but yeah it was a long time ago anyway ive become kind of a guide in this fanfic to tell you what to do and what youd want to do you know to help the reader along i guess"

"Yeah, just keep mumbling gibberish. I'm really into that." Cousin sighs. Of course this guy is totally bonkers.

"i also know all the secrets of the author like exactly whats going to happen next and yep the story youre reading right now its kinda cool but kinda sad because everythings fixed unlike a video game that this story was based on are you into knowing all the secrets of the universe i guess im not supposed to know that this is a story at all things like that get on readers nerves but who cares people can deal"

"Cool, thanks for explaining. I understand everything now!" Cousin replied sarcastically. "And I'm definitely not thinking you're an escapee from a mental institution!"

"youre one to talk with your space unitard and antenna thing" Davesprite says, eying Cousin's outfit with a smile on his face. Cousin looks away, face flushed. They're not used to people looking at them in the way Davesprite did. "aw man i can't say that with a straight face the space unitard rules"

Cousin looks up at Davesprite with surprise. Did he really think it was cool? That was... actually nice of him. Maybe he's not as bonkers as Cousin thinks he is.

"ive never been so jealous of such a ridiculous garment" Never mind, Cousin muses in their head sadly.

"i would describe myself as covetous even" Jealous? Of the outfit? To the point where... Davesprite... wanted their clothes? Cousin was never so flattered. Davesprite in _these_ clothes? Oh gosh. Cousin decided not to think about that image.

Cousin flushes. "Um... thanks! I'm actually... I'm actually kind of flattered... And over a compliment from a psychopath!" Did they say that out loud? Crap. Davesprite wouldn't hate them, right?

"yeah see its already happening its going to be written in the story and youre literally going to be all over me" Davesprite shrugs while Cousin sighs of hearing of his nonsense. "what can i say im a omniscient story guide how can you resist me"

"Sure..." Cousin looks at Davesprite with a suspicious look. "Whatever you say."

"man if i was playing along i would totally be such a good cute character you would actually fall in love with wed meet by tripping into a public water fountain and our life would always have us falling into water fountains like its totally so classic it beats rose petals on beds and our dogs getting their leashes twisted together falling into public fountains are like stone set romance even at our wedding wed come out of a fountain like who keeps putting these fountains here lmao it just happens"

"Haha!" Cousin laughs out loud. "You know, Davesprite, you're actually pretty funny... Do you always ramble like this though?"

"see you like me already well you know youre supposed to be liking me at this point" Davesprite laughs, his voice as sweet as honey and... wait. Cousin decided to forget that ever happened. "hey so whaddya say keep reading and thisll be good i promise"

"Davesprite, I still don't know what the heck you're talking about. Or even what you are..." Cousin looked at Davesprite's wings. The wings seemed so fluffy and soft. "But if you want to hang out with me... sure! I don't have any friends yet."

Davesprite looked at Cousin with some sort of expressionless face. "You... don't need to make a story about being in a "fanfic" or whatever you call it." Cousin smiled. "You can just ask!"

Davesprite shrugged. "uh" Davesprite looked away like that was not the reaction he was expecting. His face became darker and he looked away, almost embarassed. He actually is cute, and Cousin's not going to deny it anymore. He's almost adorable, but that would be a little bit _too_ gay.

"word" Davesprite shrugged just as Dig Dug came back and released them from detention.

Time to go and talk to Davesprite tomorrow, Cousin smiles as they walk out of the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i did like this game a whole lot. i loveddd davesprite's route even though i never read homestuck lmao. i only know what i know from this game and some of my friends oops. i dont know if i'll continue this but i would really like to!


End file.
